


be the one

by duaa



Series: all my childhood heroes have fallen off or died [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee au kinda somethings idk kids, M/M, Mindreader!Logan, Morpheus!Remy, Mutual Pining, Pining, Superhuman au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Logan was a good friend - he tried to, and usually succeeded. He felt pretty satisfied when he helped out Remy, taking pride in being of use.Except this time, Logan does not want to help, at all. He does not want to help Remy ask out the cute cashier from a cafe who is better than Logan in every way possible.He still does.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: all my childhood heroes have fallen off or died [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732414
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. i see the moon (when you're looking at the sun)

“Hey, Logan, what did you want again?” Remy stared at the menu hard, squinting and thinking over every single drink on the menu. 

“Strawberry milkshake.” Logan handed Remy the money for his drink, setting of to find a place to sit. _The Magic Bean_ was a new place Remy wanted to try out. He also wanted to go over his notes with Logan - which just meant he wanted to read Logan’s notes and thank him profusely before passing with flying colours. Logan didn’t mind. He also didn’t mind coming to a cafe, a somewhat busy place. It wasn’t the most productive environment for him, what with trying to ignore everyone’s thoughts. But it was fine, he could try a new drink at a new place. With Remy. He wasn’t sure which part of that enticed him more, but it didn’t matter. At all. 

Remy finally made up his mind, moving to stand in line. Logan opened up his laptop (he didn’t need to bring it, but Remy insisted on having everything there for it look ‘picture perfect’). Remy slid in next to him, nodding appreciatively at the window next to them. 

“Did you see the cashier?” He asked, glancing furtively at him. 

Logan cast his eyes towards the counter. A man around his age was leaning on the counter, pastel pink hair making him stand out. He wore glasses and seemed pretty short. “I just did.” 

“He’s so cute!” Logan glanced at the cashier again. 

“I can’t see much of his face.” He admitted, shifting and trying his best to remain inconspicuous. Blood was rushing to his cheeks for no reason at all. 

Remy pulled Logan’s binder towards him. “He is. Do you think he likes me?” 

Wow, Logan should really get a checkup. His heart rate seemed rather erratic at that moment. “What did you say to him?” 

Remy grimaced. “Just ordered and came back. Can you check?” 

Logan startled, frowning at Remy. “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean! Just a little peek?” Logan never used his powers for anything that wasn’t necessary, he never read anyone’s mind for frivolous activities. The notion of reading a strangers mind to find out whether they liked Remy (maybe he shouldn’t have ordered that milkshake, he felt pretty sick right now) went against every single moral code Logan had. 

“Please, Logan!” Remy pushed his sunglasses down, smiling at Logan in a way that suggested he was up-to no good. “Please!” 

“Fine. I’ll do it when you go to get the drinks.” 

Remy grinned at him, drumming his fingers on the table. “Thanks gurl! I owe you one!” 

Logan’s throat was constricting, “Say something to him.” Wasn’t a good friend supposed to give advice and encourage their friend? Why did Logan feel like he wanted to choke and die and collapse and wake up from a dream? 

“Okay, but what should I say?”

Say nothing, say nothing, don’t smile. Just come back without a word. “Compliment him.” 

“Hair?”

Logan shook his head. This was a strange interaction that he wanted no part in. “Something he has no control over. Eyes?” 

Remy pulled his sunglasses down again. “Logan, you slick fucker!” Logan swallowed his heart (why was it in his throat in the first place?), mustering up a smile. 

“What am I if not that?” 

The cashier called out Remy’s name. Remy winked at Logan, getting up. Logan looked away, before remembering that he said he would do. 

_’Ooh hot guy alert, Emmy! Hoo boy - oh MY GOD HE SAID MY EYES WERE BEAUTIFULLY AW HOLY SHIT NO ONE HAS EVER SAID THAT OH MY GOD WHAT DO I SAY WHAT DO I SAY OH MY GOD I HAVE HOT GUY’S NUMBER NOW OH MY GOD OH MY...’_

Remy marched up to their table, setting down their drinks. “I gave him my number!” He exclaimed, breathless. 

“I know. He likes you. He was panicking a lot. I think his name is Emmy?”

“Emile.” 

“Picani? I remember him now, he’s in my psychology class.” Remy took off his sunglasses. His eyes were glittering, brimming with hope. 

They went home later that evening. Emile’s shift had ended right after they got their drinks. Remy was in the best mood he’s been in for months, smiling the whole time. He finished studying, took a mock test and got a good grade. Logan stared at his textbook, letting everyone’s thoughts pour into his. He felt strangely detached after doing that, feeling alone. Remy was on Saturn, and Logan was on Earth, watching him drift away and away. That night, he skipped dinner, claiming that his stomach hurt. He wrote a letter to his dad, something he did whenever he was... feeling. 

He thought of a different time, of a time when he wrote letters to his dad every Sunday. When he told his dad that he loved someone. When his dad told him to he careful. He thought of a different time, of a time filled with heartbreak. The world changed and Logan always made the same mistakes. 

-


	2. no, you're not fooling anyone

Logan Croft could count all his friends on his hands. He could count the friends he still talked to on one hand. With ease. If you asked those friends to describe Logan in three words, the first two would be some euphemism that roughly translated to 'weird and awkward'. The last one would be a phrase, a ramble of sorts. The gist of that would be 'a guy worth knowing, pretty loyal'. If you prodded and pushed, they would reluctantly nod their heads and confess: 'yeah, I suppose he's loyal. Yeah.' with the certainty you would have mentioning an excuse you practised in the car minutes before you had to present it. They may not have been confident answers, but they were true. Logan was a loyal friend till the end, there was no doubt about it. No matter how ill he was treated, Logan always helped everyone to the best of his abilities. 

One of those lucky (or unlucky, it depends) friends was Remy Beltore. He developed a quick rapport with Logan Croft and the two lived together. Of course, there had been a small hitch in the system when Logan had lived on campus for a short duration, which was when Remy had realised that Logan was _his_ friend. The thing about Remy Beltore was that he was a pretty likeable guy. Sure, he was also extremely easy to hate, but most people liked him. For the most part, he liked them, too. The problem with having a lot of friends was that Remy never truly was close with any of them. He had a lot of friends, but none of them knew a lot Remy. Remy was secretive in a way you wouldn't suspect. Instead of hiding away details about his life, he handed out the most trivial of things like candy, making you think you knew Remy Beltore. But you didn't. And you wouldn't realise that until you look back on a photo decades old and wonder who he actually was. So Remy Beltore had a lot of friends, but his best one was Logan. Logan may not have known everything there was to know about Remy, but he seemed interested and Remy did want to tell him. Which was a first for Remy, it surprised him how easily words flew out of his mouth when he was around Logan, confessing to the cringe-iest of crimes.

To wrap things up, Logan was a good friend. He was Remy's best friend. Remy was his best and only friend. 

Unfortunately, this wrapped up next to nothing. Logan Croft's devotion to his companion was troubling him. He knew that he was supposed to be happy for Remy, ecstatic, even - except, he wasn't. Remy Beltore was in the process of getting to know Emile Picani (a normal human). He liked... well, 'liked' was a strong word: what actually happened was that Remy thought Emile was cute. He somehow convinced himself that he liked Emile, and wanted to ask him out. He didn't believe in love at first sight (he had never been in love, after all) but he did believe in his own ability to judge things. He thought Emile was cute and good-looking and so they talked. And talked a bit more. Logan played no role in all this, except encouraging Remy (as was expected of a good friend).

This was where it all went downhill. 

Logan didn't _want_ to encourage Remy. Yet he did. Remy wasn't sure about it, but since Logan thought he should ask Emile out, he decided he should. Of course, it slipped his mind that Logan's only adventures in love had ended in public humiliation. it slipped his mind because (as only you and I know) it had been erased from him brain many years ago, when it happened. So both of them were blindfolded in a room with the lights turned on, stumbling around, doing as they saw fit - and we both know that their hands were untied.

Often times, Logan found that he compared himself to Emile. They both wore glasses. They both were in the same psychology class. Logan was dry wit and snark. Emile was cartoon references and puns. Logan was monochromatic, blacks and blues and indigoes. Emile was a pastel rainbow, pinks and blues and whatnot. Logan was a superhuman. Emile was a normal human. Logan was boring, bland and very serif 14. Emile was new, interesting and lively. 

Sometimes, Logan thought about Remy and Emile, together. He didn't like thinking about that. So he let it be. 

The third person in this debacle. Emile Picani. Emile was a normal human. Unfortunately, he was born to two superhumans. Fortunately, Lucinda and Darr Picani loved their son more than anything in this world. They were glad that he wasn't born with powers. He was glad his parents loved him. He lived a relatively normal life, and would later go on to live a pretty normal life. He would marry his superhuman boyfriend and have two kids, Elliot and Kai, who would also be superhumans. Kai would have the power to teleport, and Elliot would have the power to freeze liquids containing water. Emile would love his sons and husband and would think little of his husband's friend. Emile would send his sons to The Academy, where Kai would get in. Elliot would go to the Institute of Chicago, and would then run away from his failures to England, posing as a normal human. Kai would go on to be a part of the Heroes Central, but would leave shortly after an incident that felt too close to death, choosing domestic life over adventures. Emile Picani would not have any grandchildren, and would be widowed at the age of 42 (his husband was then 43, a miracle somehow) and would die at the age of 76.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕


	3. i see in blue (you see everything in red)

On a particular Friday night, Remy Beltore and Emile Picani fixed a date for Sunday. On that Friday night, Remy Beltore barged into Logan Croft's designated room to beg for his help. He should've known by now that Logan would help him nonetheless and did not require any begging. Logan had wilted internally, and welcomed him inside, promising to give it his all. Remy told him about his date. Logan swallowed needles and listened. Remy ranted on and on about how he was so, so, so confused. Logan swallowed fewer needles this time. Remy moaned and groaned and cried. Logan listened, making sympathetic remarks and then some dry quips. 

At the end of the night, Remy had a half-baked plan. He was still confused, but he just thought that it was normal. Logan was also confused, but in a different way. 

On Saturday morning, Logan swallowed his heart (full of needles at this point, torn and shredded), determined to make it work. All of it. Remy woke up that morning dreading the next day, dreading Sunday for the first time in his whole life. Which upset him, again. He wasn't so sure he liked Emile as much as he should. Emile was making him fear Sundays, which seemed like a pretty good red flag to Remy. He voiced his concerns to Logan, who persuaded him to just give it a try, just try and if you don't like it, no one's forcing you to. 

And so Remy did as he said. On Sunday, at 5 PM he started from his house. Logan decided to sleep early. Extremely early. 5 PM was not when he slept, but he did it somehow. Remy came back home at 7 PM, with a clear head and everything he ever wanted. Logan woke up at 3 AM, finished a worksheet and slept again. Remy told him every thing and felt lighter than ever. Logan was still confused, but happy for Remy nonetheless. 

That was the day Emile Picani met his future husband, Percy Willson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕
> 
> need a beta? want someone to write that fic you really really wanna read? [ here's my tumblr ](https://kameraishere.tumblr.com)


End file.
